HoN MSN
by loz191
Summary: Ok me and my friend got really bored one day and decided to pretend we were house of night characters. Its better then it sounds please read -puppy dog eyes-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok everyone this isnt so much a story as it is msn and i mea it seriously is msn. Me and my friend Tim got so bored that we pretended that we were characters from house of night.**

**This chapter is just me and Tim writing but later the chapters will also have the others in it.**

**I am Erin and will soon be Stark, Tim is Jack and will soon be Damien, my best friend/ Beta for my other story Natasha will soon be Shaunee and Aphrodite, my good friend Zoe will soon be Zoey and Stevie Rae until my other friend Cassie reads some of the boks and she will be Stevie Rae**

**Anyway so only two people included in this one and i promise to update as often as i can and to anyone whos reads my other story (A trip to remember- twilight x Vampire Academy) I am soooo sorry for not updatng lately but I have writers block.**

**Ok so Enjoy :D**

* * *

**_Jack logged on_**

**_Erin Logged on_**

**Jack says:**  
Erin hey  
haven't talked in ages

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:  
**Omg yeah Italy's great btw

**Jack says:**  
so what's up

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:**  
Nm really now that Zoey's back from the other world we're gonna come back to the house of night soon and Damien can't wait to see you it's like all he talks about

**Jack says:**  
naww he's so suite I love him  
I mean sweet  
lol

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:**  
if Damien was here he'd tell you not to spell sweet like that 

**Jack says:**  
I no need to work on that

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:**  
yeah but he'd over look it cos u just said he was sweet  
you no we all love that gay boy stuff

**Jack says:  
**naww

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:  
**Hey tell Kramisha and Stevie Rae hi for us

**Jack says:**  
tell every1 hi and a big hug for Damien

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:**  
oh and sadly aphrodikey is coming back with Zoey, Stark and that hot hunk of warrior Darius  
will do

**Jack says:  
**Kramishma and Stevie Rae say hi back

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:  
**YAY see you soon guys  
Damien wants the plane to hurry up

**Jack says:  
**watching harry potter right now (love him!) don't tell Damien

**Erin I LUV YOU COLE Bates says:**  
I won't

**Jack says:  
**I need sum1 to love when Damien isn't here

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
nawww what about duchess

**Jack says:**  
good just fed her

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
I changed my display name

**Jack says:  
**lol

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**did you know that stark had to like be sliced to save Zoey?

**Jack says:  
**no I didn't

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
yeah but he's ok apparently and now he's like her guardian or something  
OMG the online flight is 300!

**Jack says:**  
Damien is going to LOVE that

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
stuff Damien -whispers- me and Shaunee are gonna hog all the popcorn

**Jack says:  
**I'm going to listen to the high school musical sound track  
and put it on when he gets home

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
ha ha cool  
nawwwww u need some boy loving don't you?

**Jack says:  
**don't tell him  
yeah I do, can't wait till I see u guys again

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**Yeah it's gonna be great  
oh yeah what's all this stuff I've been hearing from Kramisha bout Dallas turning to the dark side

**Jack says:  
**yeah he chose darkness and then he turned into a vampyre

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**OMG why'd he do that?

**Jack says:**  
no idea

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**poor Stevie Rae

**Jack says:  
**I was thinking if Damien wanted to go see a movie when he gets back  
can u ask him

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ok  
Damien says OMG UR TALKING TO JACK

**Jack says:  
**put him on I want to talk to him

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
ok

**Jack says:  
**ty

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**OMG Jack I miss you soooo much

**Jack says:  
**I missed u 2

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ow Damien let me let go of the laptop before you take it  
sorry

**Jack says:  
**Damien I'm watching all your fav movies and listening to your fav songs and reading all your fav books

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**nawwww I can't wait till we get ok and it all just gonna get better

**Jack says:  
**that's good oh and btw, I recorded project runway the new season for u

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
Omg thank you  
you are the best boyfriend ever  
ok break it up you two I don't want to much gay boy lovey dovey stuff on my laptop

**Jack says:  
**I just wanna say something first

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**fine

**Jack says:  
**no you're the best boyfriend ever

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**no you are  
ok that's enough I do not want a "who's better fight" going on

**Jack says:**  
how much longer till you're flight gets there and takes off  
u there?

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**yeah sorry we just got to a good part in 300 I mean all of it is good but this is a great part I think the flight gets back in about 3 or 4 hours

**Jack says:  
**cant wait till I see Damien

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**you gay boys are so clingy  
HEY  
DAMIEN, STOP READING OVA MY SHOULDER

**Jack says:  
**luv u mah boy

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**love you too  
OH THATS IT DAMIEN GO FIND YOUR OWN LAPTOP

**Jack says:  
**u probably act like this around Cole

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**yeah well I don't think we can go out anymore cos he was tricked by Kalona's lies

**Jack says:  
**naww well u always have me and Damien to look after u

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**yeah but I need myself a real man jks

**Jack says:  
**tell Damien we can go shopping when u guys get back

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**OMG I LOVE YOU  
STOP STEALING MY LAPTOP  
Hey jack

**Jack says:  
**heyy

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**oh no not Shaunee too  
but we're twins we share  
oh fine ima just watch the movie  
hey jack

**Jack says:  
**hey

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**how's things?

**Jack says:  
**missing Damien u

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**missing TJ

**Jack says:  
**so how's 300

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**oh yeah great  
Aphrodikey don't think so tho  
shed much rather sink her claws deeper into that hunk of man candy she got there  
I swear me and Erin are gonna have to do some really good therapy with Darius

**Jack says:  
**tell Erin sorry for making people take her laptop (Damien)

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ha ha ha she'll get ova it

**Jack says:  
**ill buy him 1 with some extra money I've made

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ooooo do tell

**Jack says:  
**ill tell u l8r sorry brb for a while

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**nawwwww  
yes I got my laptop back  
-does a dance-

**Jack says:  
**I can talk now  
soo what u wanna no

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**Zoey wants to say hi

**Jack says:  
**hi Zoey how r u  
everything ok?

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**I ok now but the otherworld was scary and I had to say goodbye to Heath again but I got Stark back before Kalona could hurt him more  
and OMG Nyx helped me talk Kalona into brink Stark back

**Jack says:  
**that's good  
yay

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**Stark wants you to give duchess a big hug for him

**Jack says:  
**ok will do  
wish I was with u guys (mainly damien- heehee)

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**nawwwww can you tell Stevie Rae that her me and Aphrodite need to have a chat when we get home

**Jack says:  
**ok I'm alone so when I see them ill tell them

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**nawwwww I heard they had moved back into the tunnels

**Jack says:  
**I'm in my room so that's y I'm alone, just waiting for Damien

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**oh what time is it there  
I hope it night time when we get back otherwise Starks gonna be in trouble

**Jack says:  
**yeah its almost dark now

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**classes soon?

**Jack says:  
**yeah I'm allowed to miss out for a bit so a quick catch up with Damien

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ha ha did Stevie Rae give you a "get out of class free" card?

**Jack says:  
**yup

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ok Erin really wants her baby (laptop) back now seriously she's a bit possessive

**Jack says:  
**lol ok bye

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**OMG my baby  
-hugs screen-

**Jack says:  
**lol

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**and I am not possessive

**Jack says:  
**lol

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**what u and Zoey talk about?

**Jack says:**  
life and Damien

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**Omg u guys seriously need a restraining order

**Jack says:  
**tell him were going laptop shopping when he gets back

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**oh yeah you still need to tell me about the extra money  
where'd it come from  
are you into drugs?  
SHAUNEE MY LAPTOP!...oh stuff this I give up

**Jack says:**  
no no lol  
just doing work around the school

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**like cleaning up the blood stains those nasty raven mockers made?  
And the bonfire from dragons wife

**Jack says:  
**yeah it was really hard but pay was good and I was doing it for Damien

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**how is Dragon?

**Jack says:**  
um I thinks he's goodish  
brb cleaning up dinner

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**yeah as good as anyone can be when their wife was slaughtered by a raven mocker in front of their eyes  
y r u having dinner?

**Jack says:  
**its for duchess

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:**  
ok g2g breakfast is being served

**_Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates logged off_**

**_Jack logged off_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Second chapter omg. still only Jack and Erin tho**

**thank you for all the people that pointed out that i got the boyfriends mixed up and that Jack did go to italy cos we wernt sure.**

**thanks for all the reviews and if you like vampire academy and twilight could you please check out my other story _A trip to remember._**

**A big thanks to my friend Tim for doing this with me and plz plz plz plz see if you can come to the show on monday.**

**And one more thing before you start reading HOLIDAYS!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Jack logged on**_

_**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates logged on**_

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says: **hey jack got up from my nap early so the evil peeps couldn't steal my baby again

**Jack says:  
**Lol

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**ha evil peeps are asleep

**Jack says:  
**Wake up Damien for 1 sec  
Plz

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**Nawwww u no he's gonna steal my baby  
Btw shouldn't you be in class?

**Jack says:  
**Ok dw ill talk to him l8r  
I have the whole day off  
I can't type fast but hi Erin

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**hey  
nawwwww no movie no more...I'm bored

**Jack says:  
**so how much longer till u land

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**about 2 hours  
does Kramisha have the day off too?

**Jack says:  
**wooo not much longer till Damien!  
yh

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**is Stevie Rae there or is she doing high priestess stuff?

**Jack says:  
**no she's not here I don't know what she's doing

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**is Kramisha there

**Jack says:  
**yh she is

**Erin WE SAVED ZOEY Bates says:  
**HEY KRAMISHA

**Jack says:  
**hey Erin how's life and Zoey  
and Damien  
jack I'm talking to Erin

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**Zoey's good still grieving over heath tho  
life's good tho they keep stealing my baby

**Jack says:  
**naww jack wants his baby back  
bye babes can't wait till I see u

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**yh see ya Kramisha

**Jack says:  
**how's my baby (btw its jack)

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**my baby's better

**Jack says:  
**how's my boy baby  
he still sleeping

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**yup and he gonna stay that way until I get some quality time with my baby  
Hi jack  
Oh shit Aphrodite y don't u go play with your man candy

**Jack says:  
**Hi Aphrodite

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**are you missing the nerd herd  
don't be mean aphrodikey

**Jack says:  
**yh I'm missing all of them

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**Oh look aphrodikey your man candy's awake you don't mind if I go "talk" to him do you  
Oh no you don't, bye Jack

**Jack says:  
**by

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**hehehe

**Jack says:  
**I wish I could see Damien he's so cute when he's sleeping

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**nawwww u missing your man candy?

**Jack says:  
**yh

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**haha oh shit Shaunee just woke up  
hi jack

**Jack says:  
**hi Shaunee

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**does Damien no you're talking to Erin?  
MY BABY  
OUR BABY  
oh I give up I'm going back to sleep  
yay

**Jack says:  
**yh well my man baby is with u guys at least u can look at your baby

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**hehe I took her baby off her then I locked myself in the toilet

**Jack says:  
**lol  
me and Damien have had some good times on planes

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**ew and she's scaring me

**Jack says:  
**Kramisha says hi

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**AHHHHH HELP SHE BROKE THE DOOR  
MY BABY  
I'm sorry Shaunee is currently indisposed

**Jack says:  
**Lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**teaches her rite 4 stealing my baby  
don't worry I only knocked her out

**Jack says:  
**ok  
Damien still cute or kinda messy from the flight

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**um still asleep so cute  
omg rofl lol lmao

**Jack says:  
**what  
what  
what  
what

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**I just read a story on the internet and the girl obviously meant pm(private message) me but she said pms me

**Jack says:  
**Lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**omg the dude lives on the 13th floor

**Jack says:  
**what dude

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**in the story

**Jack says:  
**ohk  
lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**oh n-  
HEY JACK

**Jack says:  
**DAMIEN !

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**omg I can't believe I have to wait 1 hour 13 minutes and 32 seconds till I see you

**Jack says:  
**omg its not far  
I have a countdown till I see u

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**yeah hers is great

**Jack says:  
**did u hear about what I'm going to get u  
when u get back

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**no what?

**Jack says:  
**I'm going to buy u your own laptop  
I've been working really hard for u

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**OH MY GAWD  
awwww u didn't have to do that  
I have my iPhone

**Jack says:  
**yes I did

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**nawwww u r just the best boyfriend ever!

**Jack says:  
**no u r

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**no u r

**Jack says:  
**if u weren't the best I wouldn't have done it  
so u r

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**no you're the best cos you think of nice things and you're so nice and try to find good in every1

**Jack says:  
**cause there is good in every1, but nothing bad in u  
sorry brb

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**nawwwwwwwwww

**Jack says:  
**I'm bakkkkk

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**Yaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Jack says:  
**here's something for u

_**Jack starts sharing photos**_

**Jack says:  
**I thought u might want to see me just b4 u land

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**this is for u

**Jack says:  
**I love U SOOO MUCH

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**I have no idea y Erin has this on her computer

**Jack says:  
**lol does she have all of us

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**I think so  
wait a sec  
there's Zoey  
omg u should see how many pics of her Shaunee and TJ there r

**Jack says:  
**lol  
I was looking at pics of us b4

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**there's Eric  
bastard  
Erin that's not nice  
but he is  
true true

**Jack says:  
**I bought broke back mountain for u

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**eeeeeeeep

**Jack says:  
**Damien how much longer till we can see each other

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**um about 50 minutes  
OMG

**Jack says:  
**omg not much longer  
I wish I could just be with u right now

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**o oh Erin just woke up and wants her baby back  
see ya soon

**Jack says:  
**ok can't wait hottest guy of the group

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**heeeeeeeeeeeey  
oh u were sharing pictures

**Jack says:  
**hii

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**I took this of Stark when he weren't looking  
hehehe

**Jack says:  
**I love Damien's pic its soo hot!  
lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**ok? lol

**Jack says:  
**I miss stark so does duchess

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**this is Stevie Rae such a poser

**Jack says:  
**lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**here's Shaunee

**Jack says:  
**omg love the hair  
it's so well done  
lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**yh  
here's Heath R.I.P

**Jack says:  
**I cant believe he's gone  
it's sad when our friends die  
do you have anymore of Damien that's all that's on my mind only 50 more mins

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**lol no but I have aphrodikey

**Jack says:  
**ok

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**and of course the best for last  
me  
mines the best

**Jack says:  
**I love your eyes  
they're so blue

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**nawwww thank u I love your eyes too  
they set off your whole face

**Jack says:  
**nawww your just saying that  
I love Damien's picture it's just so hot

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**lol of course u do buddy

**Jack says:  
**lol

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**38 minutes and counting

**Jack says:  
**can't wait

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**ok no more photo sharing

_**Erin ONLY TWO MORE HOURS Bates stopped sharing photos**_

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**so...

**Jack says:  
**how much longer

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**33 minutes

**Jack says:  
**can't wait till I get that first hug (maybe more) from Damien

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**ok I do not want to know what went on in the bedroom use were sharing with Darius while he was out

**Jack says:  
**heeeheeeheeeheeee

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**ok? -backs away slowly-  
-turns around and runs-

**Jack says:  
**you're in a plane if u run too far u fall out

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**O.o could of told me this earlier

**Jack says:  
**lol  
well if u die can u give your laptop to Damien so I can talk to him

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**NO my baby dies with me

**Jack says:  
**I'll buy it from u  
brb ima just look at a few pics of Damien 3  
need to study 4 a test now

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**nawwwww ok see you in 27 minutes

**Jack says:  
**can't wait give Damien just a peck for me hell get the rest when we meet

**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates says:  
**bye study up now

**Jack says:  
**Ok

_**Jack logs off**_

_**Erin ONLY TWO HOURS Bates logs off**_


	3. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I'm sorry for not updating but my computer has not been working for like 4 months and I cant use the computers at school to update because for some strange reason they wont let you O.o**

**LLAMALOVESDRAGONS KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Anyhoo….. I promise to update all my stories as soon as I can**

**I am soooooooooooo super sorry**

**I love you all! :)**


End file.
